The present invention relates generally to wind deflectors and more specifically to such wind deflectors in which the relative position of the deflector member may be easily varied.
Wind deflectors have been developed for use on motor vehicles and particularly station wagons to direct a portion of the air flowing over the moving vehicle downward so as to thereby prevent eddy currents from depositing road dust and the like upon the outer surface of the rear window. Such devices have become extremely popular particularly in combination with luggage racks secured to a roof portion of the motor vehicle as they have proven very effective in maintaining clear rearward visibility. However, such deflectors create a continuous drag on the vehicle to which they are secured which tends to reduce the mileage of such vehicles. Thus, in some situations such as when traveling in relatively clean areas it may be desirable to be able to move the deflector into a minimum deflection position so as to minimize the drag created thereby and maximize gasoline economy. While some wind deflectors which are adapted to fit a variety of motor vehicles do provide an adjustable feature for positioning of the deflector, the mechanism for effecting this change of position is not generally suitable nor convenient for routine use.
The present invention, however, provides a wind deflector assembly having a deflector supported in a pair of spaced frame members which are hingedly connected to support means so as to facilitate changing the position of the deflector. The frame members are also provided with locking means for securing the wind deflector in any desired position. Thus, an individual desiring to reposition the wind deflector of the present invention need merely release the locking means, reposition the deflector and the locking means will retain the deflector in the selected position.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.